Seeking happiness in the right place, with the wrong person
by MorningToYouTooSunshine
Summary: Zoe is single, Wade's still with Vivian. They're both trying to figure out what they want and who they want. Are they meant to be together or is it just Zoe's fantasy? Also, Zoe doesn't remember what happened one night because she was drunk. Did something happen between them? It will be just a few chapters long. Hope you enjoy.


**I have so much free time now, I don't what to do and I got inspired, so here's a new story. It is going to be just a few chapters long. Enjoy!**

**Beware: Zoe and Joel broke up like on the show, but Wade and Vivian are still together, and AB and Lavon are still together, too, because I started writing this one shot a long time ago! Also, I liked AB and Lavon's relationship. Wade and Vivian's, well, not so much.**

**I DON'T OWN HART OF DIXIE.**

* * *

><p>That morning Zoe woke up with a strong headache. She sat up on the bed, putting her cool hand on her forehead and looked around, trying to remember what happened the night before. As she stood up she saw she was still wearing clothes, probably she was too drunk to change into her pajamas before going to bed. <em>Well, at least I got my shoes off,<em> she thought.  
>She went to the bathroom and took an Aspirin and a sip of water, hoping the headache would go away. As she looked up from the bathroom sink and saw her reflection on the mirror. She was such a mess, her eyes were bloodshot and her make up was, of course, still on so she washed her face trying to get rid of the dark eyeshadow and eyeliner that had faded on her eyelids making her look like a panda.<br>After a refreshing shower she decided to go over at Lavon's and eat something, maybe while trying to remember or be reminded of what happened the night before; surely Lavon would know better than her.

"Morning" she greeted entering the kitchen. Wade was the only one there, eating a blueberry pancake with a lot more maple syrup on it than was healthy for him, while Lavon and Annabeth were nowhere to be found.

"Seems it's not a good one, uh?" Wade joked, grinning like an idiot, clearly referring to the devastated expression she had on her face and the fact that it was really not a 'good' morning for her. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's why I only said _morning_" she looked around "where's everyone?"

"You mean Lavon?" He asked as she took a cup and filled it with coffee.

"And Annabeth... and Vivian,"

"They're in church"

"Right" she hadn't figured it was Sunday already.

"Anyway it's half past ten and everyone's eaten like hours ago, it's not like they would be here if it wasn't for church" he pointed out knowingly and pointed at her with his spoon "you on the other hand, seem to have just woken up. I guess you had a great time the other night?"

"Come on I bet you already know I had. I was at the Rammer Jammer, that much I remember"

"I know I do, just wanted to hear you say it" he chuckled and took a sip of his coffee "do you feel better now?"

"Yeah except for a headache" she answered, massaging her head with her fingers.

"That is a quite common result when you drink as much tequila as you did"

"Oh, such an expert" she challenged "why am I not surprised? Since you know the feeling well enough, do you by any chance happen to have a remedy for it?"

He stood up and walked to her side, taking her hand in his. She shivered at the contact and tried to draw her hand away but he gave her a _trust me_ look.

"Just close your eyes and trust me, I'm the expert, aren't I?" he said sweetly to her ear and positioned the hedge of her palm on her closed eye.

"Now push a little, isn't it a great feeling?"

He went behind her to take her other hand and guided her. He felt the heat of her back pressing on his stomach and breathed deeply. Remembering he had a _girlfriend_ he moved away slightly and removed his hands from hers, lightly stroking her arms on the way.  
>It felt so good when his arms surrounded her and almost wrapped her body in a hug, she could smell his cologne, which she recognized as the one she gave him as a birthday gift back when they were together. She smiled at the thought.<br>She was about to speak again when she heard footsteps and then the sound of the kitchen door open behind them. They both looked over their shoulder to see who was interrupting their moment - she really hoped it was Lavon, and Wade did, too. However that wasn't the case and they soon realized that Vivian was the one still at the door, glaring at them with a suspicious and puzzled look. The two of them were still one too close to the other, Wade's hands fallen on Zoe's hipbone, his nose close to her hair so much that he could smell its odour - it was a mix of fruity shampoo and smoke. _Did Zoe smoke last night?_, he wondered. He didn't see her do it and he was pretty sure it wasn't a habit of hers.

"Oh hey Vivian" Zoe tried to act naturally, like she wasn't actually in a compromising position with her cousin's boyfriend. "So how was church?"

"Nice try, Doc" Wade whispered in her hear so that no one other than her could hear him as he slowly moved away.

"Viv, what do you say we go to the Butterstick for breakfast?" he said as he approached her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Or we could stay here, there's plenty of pancakes, you know how much I love pancakes" she answered a bit too enthusiastically "there's blueberry in them, too!"

Zoe did her best not to make eye contact with her as she resumed picking at her plate. As Vivian went to take a cup of coffee, Wade sat back on a stool opposite to Zoe and looked at her. She raised her head to acknowledge him and whispered "'nice try, Cowboy" which caused Wade to chuckle.

"Have you seen AB and Lavon at church?" Wade asked, trying to change the topic as her girlfriend sat next to him, put her coffee mug down and took a pancake.

"Uh, yeah, they stopped to talk to Lemon, I suppose they'll be here in a few minutes"

They sat in silence, all three embarrassed by what happened, till Zoe stood up, put her plate and mug in the sink and went to the door.

"Have a nice day" she told the couple as she went out.

She still had to find out what happened the night before, so she went to find Annabeth, knowing that she was at the Rammer Jammer, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep me going. Also, I don't know what could have happened to Zoe the night before, so if anyone as an idea, you're welcome to share it! Might inspire me, hehe. Thanks for the support!<strong>


End file.
